


I Love You, Won't You Be My Prag?

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beecher loves Keller, Beecher still loves him though, Bottom Beecher, Boys Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Keller and Beecher are the most frustrating pairing ever, Keller being Keller, Keller is kind of a dick, Keller keeps Beecher, Keller loves Beecher, M/M, No Keller betrayal, One Shot, Season 2 AU, Some Dominance, Submissive Beecher, duh - Freeform, repost, why couldnt this be what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Takes place during Season 2. After kissing in the laundry room instead of Keller getting himself thrown in the hole and going along with Schillinger's plan he decides that he would rather keep Toby for his own. They share a well deserved night together. One shot, why couldn't this have been what actually happened?
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	I Love You, Won't You Be My Prag?

“Don’t fuck him Keller.”

Keller couldn’t help give Schillinger a grin at that, looking as innocent as could be. “Would I do that?”

“Yes. It isn’t part of the plan though, don’t fucking do it. You need to leave him wanting, or this won’t work.”

Keller shrugged his shoulders a little, “I don’t know, I think maybe he would take it harder if he’d let me give it to him up the ass a few times. Maybe just sucked me off.”

Vern slammed down the book he was holding and turned that full Aryan glare on him, “He is still my fucking prag and you don’t fuck him. Understand?”

Keller put his hands up defensively, “Hey, I’m just pulling your leg. Relax, I know the plan. I’ll stick with it.”

“You better.” Vern didn’t wait for his answer, just threw his chair back and headed out of the library, slamming the door.

Keller watched him go and couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face. He was probably going to do what Schillinger wanted, it would be moronic after all this time to fuck up this favor for Vern. But still. His hand drifted down to his dick, squeezing himself through his pants, but still. He wanted to fuck him. And self-control was not always his best attribute.

Sitting in the laundry room, half drunk and half pretending he waited for Beecher to come in. It was laundry day and like clockwork he would be bringing in both of their laundry to do it, how did the man not realize that he was born to be a prag. Keller hadn’t had to threaten him, wasn’t even fucking him, but he cleaned the pod and did their laundry and let Keller lead him. Boss him around. Let Keller touch him. 

When Beecher finally did come in he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Luckily he didn’t have to pretend to be happy though, “Toby!”  
He turned to him in surprise but his face immediately lit up with a shy smile, though when he moved close to him he wrinkled his nose. “You’re drunk.”

“Fuck yea, I am.” Beecher glanced over his shoulder, looking for hacks, concerned about him. Wasn’t that sweet, and he couldn’t stop the leer.

“Chris...” 

Fuck. Chris went over the story he was supposed to be telling, about his wife and love, but really all he could think about was having his hands on Toby’s body. He was looking at him with that earnest face, and how the fuck could anyone be so soft, so sweet still after what he knew Vern had done to him. He stopped talking and Toby was just staring at him, so shy, and he knew that he was going to make his move. 

“Come here.”

Keller didn’t budge. That wasn’t how this shit worked, bitches didn’t get to order him around. He raised an eyebrow and watched the indecision move across his face. He glanced over Chris’ shoulder again, and he was sure now that it might not just be about a hack seeing them. The sexual tension between them was so thick that he could taste it, but the only man that Toby had ever known was Schillinger and he was scared. Keller had been chipping away at it, and he could see it all over his face. 

Finally Beecher cracked and moved forward, reaching up his hands to put on Keller’s shoulders and he didn’t miss the small flinch, like he thought he was going to be beat for doing so. When Keller only leaned towards him Beecher moved closer until he was between his legs and licked his lips. “Chris...” It was so hard to stay still, to let Beecher be the one to say it first, when all he wanted to do was grab him by the face and shove his tongue down his throat.

“Chris, I love you.”

There were things Keller enjoyed more than sex. Or at least as much as sex. And one of those, one of those was surrender. Submission. To hear Beecher say those words with so much fear, like he was telling him something that he knew would hurt him, his dick was instantly hard. He was waiting and he made him, made him sweat it out before he wrapped a hand around the back of his neck.

“I love you, Toby.”

This close he couldn’t see his whole face but Beecher lit up and his mouth was on Keller’s. Keller didn’t hesitate now and he shoved to his feet, pushing Beecher back against the dryers hard enough to make a thud, and even in the kiss he could hear Beecher moan. He wrapped one hand in his hair and the other grabbed his hip, trying to possess him as much as possible. Trying to own him with just a few touches.

Behind him there was suddenly a hack slamming their baton on the window. This was where he was supposed to make his move, he had been planning on turning and chucking the moonshine against the glass, ending himself up in the hole. That was the plan and he let go of Beecher’s hip to grab the jar but as he did he pulled away and Beecher whimpered against his mouth.

“Please, please fuck me Chris. Please.”

The baton slammed down again and Chris knew what he was supposed to do but instead he took a few steps back and turned towards the window, putting his hands up to show that he stopped. The hack eyed them a bit and pointed at Beecher giving him a serious look. Chris waited until he was gone to look back at Beecher. He was still pressed up against the washers, panting, his hair a mess, and an obvious hard on pressing against his pants. From outside the window there were some catcalls and he watched the blush rise up over Beecher’s face, eyes averting to the ground, waiting to hear what Keller was going to say.

He had fucked it up, he knew that, Vern was going to kill him. He would do it tomorrow though, tomorrow after he fucked the shit out of Beecher tonight and got it out of his system. He was sure that would be all it took.

Beecher was still looking down, clearly nervous as he darted little glances up at Keller and he eased his body language as he moved towards him. He didn’t touch him, just reached past him to grab the laundry basket, barely brushing against him. When he was close though, at his ear, he whispered softly, “Tonight Toby, I’ll show you how much I love you.”

“I...” When Beecher met his eyes he looked scared and Chris nuzzled against the side of his face, pulling back before a hack told them to break it up again. He handed the basket to Toby and nodded towards the machine, watching him obediently kick in to action and start to load it. 

“I won’t hurt you Toby, I promise.”

Toby didn’t reply to it, just glanced back once, but it was all he needed. He left him doing laundry and went to look for something he could use as lube. He was going to fuck Toby, and he was going to make him love it, and then he was going to break his heart.

The time in their cell between getting locked in and lights out was excruciating. Beecher was on his bunk, nose stuck in a book like he was reading, but Keller noticed the page hadn’t turned at all, and even without looking at him he could feel the eyes on him. Watching him. Scared eyes that skittered away when he met them, and everything about him screamed that he was prey. 

“Lights out!”

Keller knew better than to try anything immediately, he instead brushed his teeth and flopped down on his bunk, glancing out the pod to see who was looking around. He was sure everyone in Em City knew he was going to fuck Toby, word had probably already gotten to Vern, and that thought made his dick twitch too. Pissing off Vern always had been one of his favorite past times.

Finally he moved to his feet and turned, leaning on Beecher’s bunk where he was turned away from him. “Toby.”

He reached out to touch his shoulder and the other man shuddered, but obediently turned to face him, and there was no lust on his face now. Only fear.

Keller tilted his head and smiled at him, reaching up to stroke his face, letting his thumb run over his lips, grinning when Toby kissed his thumb and then looked away shyly. “You okay Toby?”

“I’m scared.”

Keller had to close his eyes for a second, Beecher was so vulnerable. He licked his lips, and fought down the urge to just grab him and drag him out of the bed and fuck him until he cried. He did love him though, and even though the thought of that made him hard, he didn’t want to hurt Toby. Didn’t want to scare him.

He reached out and under the covers, palming his hand over Beecher’s dick, and at least he wasn’t completely soft. He rubbed him over the top of his shorts while he kept eye contact and when he was sure that he wasn’t going to bolt he slid his hand under the band of Beecher’s boxers. Beecher reached out to grab his arm, like he was going to stop him, but pulled his hand away as soon as he touched him. Keller slid his hand down the pants and reached his goal, stroking Toby’s dick while he rested his head on his other hand, keeping Beecher’s eyes contact. When the dick in his hand was hard he leaned forward, finding his mouth, and kissing made the difference.

Beecher moved close on the bed, trying to press further into Keller’s mouth, and when he suddenly pulled back Beecher let out a small whine. “Come on, bottom bunk.”

He didn’t wait for him to get himself righted, acted on the impulse he had earlier and nearly yanked him off the bed, shoving him down on the bunk below. He grabbed his shirt and shoved him up until he was the length of it and then was on top of him, pressing his legs apart until he was pressed against him, and he knew it was too fast for Toby, could see it on his face but this was for him.

He kissed him hard, shoving his tongue in his mouth and refusing to back off when Toby pushed at him, forcing his mouth further open as he dominated the kiss. After a few moments he got what he was looking for as Beecher stopped struggling against him, stopped fighting. He reveled in the submission. It was only then that he backed up, moving to his knees between his legs, watching as Beecher kept his hands down. 

“Toby?”

He looked away and Keller lowered himself a little to bite at his neck, and when Beecher tilted his head back to give him better access he hummed his approval. “That’s it Tobe, I’m not going to hurt you. You gotta trust me.” He pulled back after a nip to his neck that would leave a bruise. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Beecher nodded without looking at him and he pressed one more kiss to his lips before he leaned back and nudged him with his knee. “Turn over.”

“Chris-” The fear was still there, clearer now that they were close to having sex and Keller nudged him again, watching him hesitantly roll over on to his stomach. He didn’t waste any more time pulling off Beecher’s pants, leaving him naked under him. This time there was a whimper that was definitely not arousal, but fear, and Keller stroked his sides like a wild horse. 

“It’s me Toby, you know that I won’t hurt you.” He leaned close to him, pressing his hard dick over his naked ass. Scared or not Beecher shifted, pressing up against him, and he smiled. “I’m not that Schillinger fuck. This will feel good.” He sucked on his neck even as he nudged him to get up on his knees, lifting his ass up. “If you want me to stop, I will.” Which was a lie, he was pretty sure, but Toby didn’t need to know that. He wouldn’t say no anyways, he knew that he wouldn’t.

He glanced behind them to make sure there were no hacks, he had paid them off enough that they should leave them alone, and reached under the mattress for the lube that he had gotten. He wiggled out of his own pants and before he did anything else he pressed against him, letting his cock rub against his naked ass, listening to the hiss of air from Toby.

“I love you Toby.”

His face as buried in the bed but he turned his head, trying to catch Chris’ eyes, “I love you too.”

With that he squeezed out some lube on his fingers and shifted until he could knee Beecher’s legs further apart and ran his fingers over his hole. Toby whimpered and where Chris’ dick was pressed against Beecher’s leg he twitched, and could feel himself rub pre cum against him. He slid one finger in slowly, carefully, making sure that he didn’t hurt him. 

There were more whines and Beecher shifting uncomfortably but he stayed still. After Schillinger it probably seemed like the gentlest thing that he’d ever had done to him. “You okay Toby?”

“Y-yes.”

He upped it to two fingers, pressing them in and stretching him out, getting him ready for his dick. He watched him carefully as he changed the direction of his fingers a few times, watching when he hit just the right spot and Beecher gasped and twitched. When he did it again he got the same reaction and the third time Beecher was pressing back on his fingers.

“See, feels good, doesn’t it baby?”

“Chris... please...”

“I got you baby, don’t you worry.” He slicked up his dick, desperate to fuck Toby, to mark him as his. Fuck Vern, he was going to keep Beecher as his own prag. Before he started to press in he reached under them, finding Beecher’s dick half hard and stroked him with the lube on his fingers, sliding easily. Beecher made appreciative sounds, thrusting his hips down into Keller’s grip and when he seemed to be getting a good rhythm going he grabbed his dick and lined it up, pressing in.

Beecher’s hips stopped, frozen, and Keller let go of his dick to rub his hip. “Hey, come on baby. You need to relax.”

“It hurts. Please, stop.”

Keller frowned, there was no way in hell that was going to happen. He eased his hips a little more, pushing in further, and Beecher whined. “You just need to relax baby, it will be good. Let me make you mine. You want to be mine, don’t you Toby?”

“Yes.” Chris was able to push in a little more, pulling out and pushing back in small thrusts. He pulled out all the way and slicked more lube over himself before pushing back in. Beecher was still tight, still nervous but this time he kept pushing. Under him Beecher shifted anxiously, knees pushing farther apart, and under him his dick was going soft, but he didn’t say no again.

Once Keller was completely seated in him, all the way against his ass, he leaned over him to wrap one arm around his chest and pressed them together. “Come on Toby, this is supposed to be good. Are you okay?”

“Hurts.”

“You just need to relax and it will feel better. It will feel good.” He suckled on his neck, and was pleased that Beecher would have at least a half dozen bruises and bite marks on his neck, marking him as owned. 

He rocked his hips in and out, and slowly Beecher relaxed under him, until he was sliding smoothly and Beecher was hesitantly pressing back against him. He twisted his hips this way and that until he got the right angle, smirking when Beecher yelped and then shoved his body back, trying to get that feeling again.

“Good?”

“Yes.” Beecher was panting now, pressing back as Chris made sure to pound into his prostate, something he was sure that Vern never gave a damn about. You would think after how long the man had been in prison he would know the value of your prag being in to it, of going along with sex. Vern got off on domination though, and Keller did too, just a different sort.

He was going to cum, he had wanted this for too long and he reached under Beecher to jack him off so he could go over the edge with him. He grabbed his dick and that was all it took and Beecher was cumming, whimpering and talking jibberish into his arm, trying to muffle it. 

Keller grabbed both of Beecher’s hips and rode it out, slamming in to him as hard as he could and it only took a few more before he was cumming. His fingers dug in to Beecher’s hips until they would leave bruises. A couple of his thrusts intentionally smashed into his prostate and Keller idly reached a hand under Beecher to give his cock a few more strokes, just to make him shudder under him, over sensitive.

They stayed that way for longer than he probably should, they were going to get seen eventually, you can only pay off a hack to not pay attention to so much. He pulled out, cock twitching valiantly at the small sound Beecher made. He stayed on his stomach and Chris expected him to turn over, but he still didn’t and Keller didn’t know if that was something Vern had taught him.

“Toby?”

Toby glanced at him and then slowly moved on to his back, and Keller couldn’t help smile as he looked over him, that body, that spent cock. All his. He wondered if Toby had looked like that when he came in, sinewy with a flat stomach, and he bet he hadn’t. He reached up to trace a hand over his stomach, touching him until he shivered. 

“Toby, you okay?”

He nodded, and looked like he was trying to talk, but seemed tongue tied. Keller grabbed his arm and pulled him up to a sitting position and wrapped his hand around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. When they pulled away it was just before the sound of a baton hitting the window and the hack looked disgusted but just waited for Keller to back up before moving on. Keller grinned down at Toby, still sprawled naked on the bed. "That was good. Was that good for you?”

Toby nodded and tried to talk, though he anxiously bit his lip for a moment before he finally spoke, “I... I love you.”

“I know you love me Toby, but I’m asking if I blew your mind when I fucked you.”

Toby blushed and tried to turn his face away, and Keller couldn’t help leaning over him one more time to press a kiss to his jaw, teeth grazing his neck again, before he stood up to look for his clothes. He nodded towards the sink, “Come on, get cleaned up before you get your clothes back on.”

Beecher nodded, unsteady on his feet when he got up, but Chris caught his arm. He threw Chris a shy smile and cleaned up, taking his clothes when Keller handed them to him. When he was dressed he leaned against the bunk, sending Keller a shy glance before he looked at the bed, making a face at the mess there. “Do you want me to sleep on the bottom bunk?”

Chris chuckled under his breath at that and he watched Beecher’s smile slide into a frown, “Are you laughing at me?”

He pulled him close and pressed Beecher’s head forward till he tilted it against his chest and kissed his forehead. “No. And no, you sleep in your bunk. Come on, get up there before we get in trouble.”

Beecher turned and started to get up but stopped, eyes averted, “Why were you laughing?”

“Come on, time for bed.” He gave him a little hoist up and Beecher went, wiggling around until he was lying down, wincing in a way that told Chris he was at least a little bit sore. Once he was settled he answered, “It’s cute, that you’d offer to sleep in the wet spot. You’re very... accommodating.” 

Beecher’s eyes snapped up to Chris’ and he spoke, but it sounded hesitant, “I’m not.. I’m not anybody’s bitch, not anymore.”

“I didn’t say you were.” At least not out loud, but he thought it. He caught Beecher’s chin and turned it towards him so he could see his eyes and they stared until Beecher looked away. He didn’t need to say it, it was understood. He let his chin go to pet his hair and affectionately kissed his cheek. “Get some sleep Toby.”

He climbed into his own bunk and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. He heard a quiet ‘good night Chris’ from above and the grin pulled across his face. Eventually there was going to be hell to pay, but for tonight he got to fuck his Toby. His Toby. And tomorrow, he’d make sure Vern knew it. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
